


Together

by Xyeliss



Category: Final Space
Genre: Amnesia, Cuddling, F/M, Pets, quinncato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss
Summary: No matter what, Quinn and Avocato would always be together.
Relationships: Quinn Airgone/Avocato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Together

There were days that went slower than others, and not in the bad way. There were moments that seemed to go on forever, and Quinn Ergon, was thankful for that. The moments that meant the most to her, were the ones she spent with her cat hubby Avocato. The light of her life.

Right now, she was snuggled up against his chest as the two cuddled, his strong but gentle arms wrapped around her.

They had a very long day, the SAMES being corrupted and trying to kill them, almost being abducted, and being saved by KVN.

The two were glad they finally got some time alone.

Quinn sighed happily as she snuggled deeper into his fur, Avocato responded by purring with content.

“Hey, Quinny?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

She smiled, lifting her head up to give him a peck on the cheek.

“I love you too, Avocato.”

He purred more as he got comfortable.

* * *

Quinn had remembered that night well, the two cuddled and talked quietly through it all, falling asleep in each other’s grasps

That happened before... That fateful day. When she lost him...

They had gone on a mission to save Avocato’s son, which had ended in Little Cato being safe with his father, until... They discovered the bomb the Lord Commander had placed... Sabotage...

Avocato grabbed the bomb, and ran as fast as he could to the other side of the ship where no one was... And covered it with his body... Blood filled the sky around him as his body was blasted into space.

She lost him...

But, a miracle happened long after, they brought him back... With time travel. He was scrapped up pretty badly, but he was alive...

In the months that Gary had taken his place, it was discovered that Avocato had amnesia and couldn’t remember a thing. So, she took care of him.

And right now, she held him in her arms, which was awkwardly comforting to the amnesiac Ventrexian.

She gently pet his head, Avocato closing his eyes as he rested against her.

A noise erupted from him that made him jump, “What was that?!” He winced in pain and wrapped his arms around his torso, his wounds were still tender.

“It was a purr.” She said reassuringly, rubbing his back. “You did it all the time, you probably don’t remember.”

He shook his head, lying down against her once more.

“Don’t worry. We’ll get your memory back somehow...”

Quinn pet his head more but stopped when she heard him speak again, “Thank you, Quinny.”

Quinn smiled with tears in her eyes, “You’re welcome, Avocato...”

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww, I love them.


End file.
